


Getting Along

by navaan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Missing Scene, Multi, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose, Jack and the Doctor dancing in the Tardis after The Doctor Dances</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Along

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 10_shakespeare challenge at livejournal.

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

Rose couldn't help but giggle. She didn't even bother hiding it. The affronted face of the Doctor was just too hilarious. “I mean exactly what I said.” She smiled sweetly. “I just can't decide who of you guys is the better dancer.”

The Doctor straightened himself up in front of the console. “You mean to say that Jack's the better dancer?”

“No,” Rose laughed and repeated, “I mean to say that _I can't decide_ who of the two of you is the better dancer.”

“Frailty, thy name is woman,” the Doctor grumbled. “You take them out to see the universe, lay all of space and time at their feet, and they can't decide!”

She didn't bother to hide her laughter and looked over at the man she had been dancing with just some minutes ago. Jack's blue eyes were twinkling with mirth. “Oh, don't take it personal, Doctor. I'm just that good,” he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

The man at the console gave a derisive snort. “Yeah. So good you nearly wiped out humanity, Captain. Very good, indeed.”

Rose gave the Doctor a gentle shove. “Hey you! Play nice.”

He muttered something under his breath.

Jack smiled at her, then at the Doctor. “Tell you what, Doc? You dance with me and we can figure out between ourselves who's the better dancer?” The brooding man looked up with a furrowed brow and Jack asked with a smile: “Deal?”

Rose held her breath. But the sulky expression turned into a near manic smile. “Why not?”

She watched as they struggled and bickered through the first few steps, fighting over who would lead.

They looked sexy together and it brought another smile to her lips.

The Doctor had saved the other man for her – because she had asked. Not because he was terribly fond of the conman. She knew that. But now that she looked at them, she was sure they would get along. Their bickering was never truly malicious. The three of them together, they'd be all right.

She'd make sure of it.

“She is thinking something dirty,” Jack remarked, looking over the Doctor's shoulder, watching her with knowing eyes.

The Time Lord had obviously won the power struggle and was leading them through a slow dance. At Jack's words he looked sideways at her, not pausing or altering their dance. “Yeah. She thinks we are sexy.” He gave her one of those insanely cheeky smiles, that she had come to love.

“Hmm,” Jack answered, “And she is right, too.”

 _Yeah_ , Rose thought to herself, _I am right_. They _would_ be all right. She leaned back against the Tardis console watching her boys get along. Travelling in the Tardis had never been boring to begin with, but now it could only get better.


End file.
